Eyes and Heart
by Chocolate Cronut
Summary: Akashi yang kehilangan setengah pengelihatannya. Sisi lain Akashi Seijuurou yang hanya diperuntukan bagi sang tercinta, Furihata Kouki. Seperti titisan iblis dan malaikat milik tuhan yang berdampingan, karena tidak selamanya sang Singa akan terus menjadi "Singa" AkaFuri Yaoi BL DLDR


07.00 AM

Malam berganti sudah dengan pagi, bukan sebuah pagi yang buruk maupun pagi yang terbaik. Satu persatu, kejadian terus berulang setiap harinya, matahari memancarkan sinarnya , jendela kamar rumah sakit milik Akashi Seijuurou yang terbuka, selanjutnya pasti akan terdengar suara lembut berucap "Sei-kun?" ditelinganya, dan ia akan segera bangun dari tidur, membuka matanya perlahan sembari mencari asal suara lembut yang sudah selama 1 bulan ini menemaninya di dalam penjara ini.

Akashi Seijuurou benci ini.

Benci mengakui ini. Mengakui Fakta yang sekarang menjeratnya dalam sebuah penjara bernama Rumah Sakit.

Ia benci saat ia sudah membuka matanya.

Benci saat ia sedang berusaha mencari asal suara.

Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk bertemu sang pemilik suara lembut tersebut.

"Selamat Pagi Sei-kun."

Dan hanya buram yang ia lihat.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat rupa bahkan bentuk konkrit malaikat yang selama ini menemaninya.

Yang terlihat hanyalah sekelebat warna Coklat menawan.

Akashi Seijuroo benci bahwa ia harus mengakui ini

"Selamat Pagi Kouki."

Karena Akashi Seijuurou

Telah kehilangan hampir seluruh pengelihatannya.

**Eyes and Heart**

**By: Lolxove**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Furhita Kouki (AkaFuri)**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaski Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Boys love, AU, OOC, typo**

Entah sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou mulai membenci pagi hari. Ia bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah membenci sesuatu. Sudah merupakan kewajibannya untuk tidak membenci sesuatu, ketentuan itu seperti sudah ditetapkan sejak dirinya lahir.

Tapi mungkin dalam kasus ini berbeda, ia benci pagi hari. Saat ia akan membuka mata, dengan harapan melihat sang malaikat yang selama 1 bulan ini selalu mengurusnya, selalu saja semua terlihat seperti ratusan potong mozaik mozaik. Mereka memang sudah di letakkan ditempat yang tepat, namun setiap puzzlenya tidak mau tidak mengijinkan sang pemilik manik mata melihat gambaran sesungguhnya dari ratusan potongan puzzle mozaik tersebut. Menyembunyikan sebuah misteri besar, membuat Akashi Seijuurou menyimpan berbagai macam pertayaan diotaknya. Keingin tahuan yang besar akan gambaran nyata sang malaikat. Jujur saja, ia sudah merindukan wajah sang pujaan hati.

"Sei-kun, apakah Sei-kun ingin makan sekarang?" Suara lembut milik Furihata Kouki menyadarkanku.

"Sekarang jam berapa Kouki?"

"Jam 7.00 Sei-kun."

Akashi terdiam sebentar, ia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah. Kurasa ini sudah cukup siang untuk sarapan."

"Ha'I Sei-kun"

Suara kursi bergeser mulai terdengar. Ia tahu, Furihata akan mengambil sarapan miliknya. Perlahan terdengar suara langkah kaki, milik Furihata. Langkah kaki itu manjauhi ranjangnya, bergerak menuju pintu yang terletak disebrang ruangan. Akashi tahu, ia selalu tahu mesti tidak bisa melihat secara konkrit dan nyata. Ia tahu, saat ini pula Furihata sudah membuka pintu dan terdiam.

"Sei-kun, aku pergi dulu."

Pintu tertutup, dan kini ia sendiri. Ia tahu, sekalipun Furihata tidak memberi tahunya. Untuknya saja Emperor Eyesnya masih sedikit bekerja meskipun matanya sudah hampir tidak dapat menangkap gambaran apapun.

Akashi menyenderkan badannya ke kasur rumah sakit yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Furihata, sehingga ia merasa seperti sedang duduk disebuah kursi. Ia memejamkan matanya, sejuta pertanyaan masih bertengger diotaknya. Menunggu untuk dijawab.

Alih-alih memikirkan jawabannya, Akashi malah terpikirkan tentang Furihata. Pemuda coklat penakut yang sudah menemani dan dengan sudi mengurusnya sebulan penuh ini. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat Furihata. Tuhan mungkin telah benar benar mengirimkan malaikat untuk Akashi disaat seperti ini.

Ia tidak bisa bersyukur lebih baik lagi, kecuali tentang seorang Furihata Kouki. Pemuda penakut tersebut itulah yang benar benar menyelamatkannya sekarang, bukan orang tua Akashi yang hanya memberi fasilitas rumah sakit dan materi. Ia juga tidak mengerti, seorang Kouki, yang memanglah sangat penakut dengan suka rela merawatnya tanpa embel embel keluarga Akashi.

Akashi yang sudah membuat sang cihuahua -begitulah panggilan orang orang terhadap Koukiku- berdiri gemetar dan menangis, tetap saja setia merawat dirinya. Merawat Akashi Seijuurou dengan tulus. Pernyataan ini membuat Akashi ingat akan salah satu ungkapan, yang sepertinya pernah ia baca disebuah buku sastra atau sejenis buku pembangkit semangat sukses." Kelemahan akan mendatangkan kelebihan" mungkin ini berlaku untuk Kouki. Kelebihan inilah yang membuat Akashi jatuh terlalu dalam terhadap dirinya.

Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa "Jatuh terlalu dalam" kepada seseorang adalah hal yang buruk. Dalam "_The Rule of Akashi Seijuurou" _jatuh terlalu dalam kepada Kouki adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Furihata Kouki, seperti Malaikat kecil milik Tuhan yang dikirimkan untuk mengurus seorang titisan Iblis Neraka, ungkapan pertama yang di lontarkan Aomine Daiki saat mengetahui hubungan antara dirinya dan Kouki. Mungkin, jika ia masih memiliki kepribadian ganda seperti dahulu, Gunting merah Midorima akan meluncur mulus melewati pipi Aomine. Tidak tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan itu untuk sekarang. Justru Akashi tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum geli.

Ia rasa, pagi ini akan ia habiskan dengan tenggelam oleh ingatan ingatannya bersama Kouki. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ini adalah salah satu hiburan tersendiri bagi Akashi Seijuurou yang tidak bisa membaca atau pun menonton serial pagi yang ada di televisi.

Ingatan Akashi berputar, seperti roll film rusak. Terus menerus mereka ulang Peristiwa 3 tahun lalu dalam kepalanya. Ia sangat menyukai reka ulang memorinya, setidaknya ini seperti hiburan televisi atas matanya yang bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat. Peristiwa bagaimana mereka bisa memulai sebuah hubungan yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak terduga.

Kelulusan, bunga, Kiseki no Sedai, wajah merah Kouki, dan sakura yang berguguran.

Salah satu ingatan paling berharga milik Akashi.

Ingatannya berputar kembali, membawanya pada kejadian sekitar 1 setengah bulan yang lalu. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia berusaha memutar kenangan kenangannya bersama Kouki, ingatan ini selalu muncul sebagai Endingnya.

_Heterochromia,_Kelelahan, Memaksakan diri, _emperor eyes,_ buram, dan Rumah Sakit.

Salah Satu ingatan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Akashi tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih mendetail lagi. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengingat lagi. Bahkan, jika ia diberikan 3 permintaan, permintaannya yang kedua adalah menyingkirkan ingatan keji sekaligus apapun yang sedang terjadi dengan matanya. Kenapa permintaan kedua? Karena permintaan pertama hanyalah untuk selamanya bersama Kouki.

Entah sudah keberapa kali dalam pagi ini Akashi mengatakan, betapa bersyukurnya ia memiliki Furihata Kouki. Ia tidak bosan untuk selalu mengucapkannya, tidak akan pernah. Setidaknya Kouki adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak ia benci di pagi hari, terkecuali pada bagian ia yang tidak bisa melihat Kouki. Dan ia tentu saja tidak menyalahkan Kouki untuk bagian ini, hanya dia benci bagian itu.

Akashi Seijuurou terdiam sebentar, menghentikan sekumpulan _flashback _usang yang berputar dikepalanya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Sudah 3 tahun lamanya hubungan mereka. Bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk sebuah hubungan antara Malaikat Tuhan dan Titisan Iblis. Waktu 3 tahun cukup untuk mengubah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata Kouki berhasil mencair kan hati seorang Akashi.

Ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Memikirkan hubungan mereka yang sudah cukup lama perlu perubahan. Akashi pun sudah cukup yakin, Furihata Kouki memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dirinya. Ingin rasanya, Akashi memberikan pengikat kepada sang malaikat, cicin hanya untuk mereka.

Melamar Kouki, pasti. Ia akan siapkan segalanya, mawar, kembang api, cicin, atau apapun hal romantis lainnya yang diminta Kouki. Di bukit tempat rahasia milik mereka. Pada suatu malam, hanya akan ada ia, Kouki, dan cicin pengikat yang akan Akashi pakaikan pada jari manis Kouki tepat pada pukul 12.00 malam. Dengan wajah memerah Kouki, dan hari itu akan sempurna.

Selanjutnya membawa Kouki untuk berjanji di hadapan Tuhan, di rumah Tuhan. Mengikat janji suci mereka, janji abadi bukti cinta mereka. Pada hari itu, akan ia bawa Furihata Kouki, malaikatnya, penyelamatnya, menuju altar pernikahan. Meminang yang terkasih, menjadikan Furihata Kouki menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya. Mengganti nama sang terkasih dengan Akashi Kouki, hidup disebuah rumah kecil dengan bahagia, tidak ada perusahaan dan tetek bengek lainnya. Hanya ia dan Kouki.

Rencana, yang ia buat untuk sang tercinta, Kouki. Seharusnya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang mungkin dan indah. Rencananya yang sempurna.

Sebelum suatu penyakit atau apapun itu mengambil matanya. Memupuskan hampir seluruh harapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, meruntuhkan pertahan absolut yang telah ia bangun selama ini. Berganti dengan kegelapan dan mozaik mozaik kecil, walaupun belum seluruh pengelihatan miliknya hilang. Dan saat saat inilah Kouki benar benar menjadi malaikatnya.

Bagai sebuah cahaya kecil dalam keterpurakan akan kegelapan yang mengancam akan menyelimutinya. Bukan untuk 1 atau 2 tahun, mungkin akan menjadi selamanya. Sebuah tangan kecil namun terlihat kokoh terulur ke arah Akashi. Diantara gelap yang ia rasakan, secercah cahaya, bersama dengan uluran tangan mulai terlihat. Biarlah untuk kali ini ia meminta bantuan kepada sang cihuahua, karena tidak selamanya sang Singa akan terus menjadi "Singa".

Dan mulai dari inilah ia tersadar. Rencananya, harapannya, segala apa yang ia rangkai belum dan tidak bisa ia lakukan. Tidak, tentu tidak dengan keadaannya sekarang. Bahkan untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan Kouki pun ia merasa tidak pantas. Ia tidak bisa melamar sang pujaan. Bagaimana ia bisa melamar Kouki dengan keadaan begini. Untuk melihat pun susah, ia tidak akan bisa melindunginya. Akashi Seijuuroulah yang bergantung kepada Furihata Kouki. Dan Akashi Seijuurou yang seperti ini tidaklah pantas untuk Furihata Kouki.

Mungkin ini tidak terdengar seperti seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Itu tidaklah masalahnya untuknya sekarang. Biarlah ia seperti ini untuk Kouki, hanya Kouki.

Biarkan ia tanam ini dalam hatinya. Bahwa disaat nanti ia dapat melihat Kouki kembali, dengan kedua matanya. Saat semua potongan mozaik mozaik yang ia lihat sekarang mulai menyatuh, membentuk gambaran nyata akan apa yang berada di depan matanya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia bisa melihat, menyentuh, mengajaknya berjalan jalan, menggenggam erat tangan mungil Kouki yang telah menolongnya berkali kali tersebut ke hadapan semua orang. Membuktikan bahwa Kouki hanya miliknya. Meminang Kouki sesuai dengan rencananya, berbagi suka duka, mengucap janji suci, dan seluruh hidup yang hanya akan ia habiskan dengan Kouki.

Dengan Kouki yang disampingnya, memberikan sejuta harapan bagi matanya yang entah kapan dapat menyusun ratusan mozaik tersebut menjadi satu padu, dengan semangat tanpa batas Kouki untuk merawatnya, bbirnya yang sepertinya tidak lelah untuk selalu mengoceh menghibur dirinya, dan genggaman hangat yang selalu berada ditangannya. Membuat Akashi Seijuurou yakin, bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia akan kembali menggenggam hangat tangan sang tercinta, melindungi, dan membalas semua hal berharga yang telah Kouki lakukan untuknya.

Tersedar dari lamunannya, Akashi mulai berpikir realistis. Ia yakin, ia melamun cukup lama. Dan, ia sadar bahwa sedaritadi Kouki belumlah kembali dari mengambilkan sarapan rutin miliknya. Ia rasa tidak, mengambil makanan tidak akan selama ini.

Akashi menghela nafas, tidak ada yang bisa lakukan. Ia hanya akan mununggu sampai Kouki kembali.

Baru saja ia akan merileskan tubuhnya pada kasur, suara gebrakan pintu terbuka dengan kasar memasuki indra pendengarannya.

BRAK!

"SE-SEI-KUN! Kau harus tahu ini!"

"Ada apa Kouki?"

Kouki berlari menuju ke arah tempat tidur yang sedari tadi di Akashi tempati. Dengan cepat ia genggam tangan Akashi dengan tangan kecilnya. Perasaan gembira dan haru terpancar dari seluruh bahasa tubuh Kouki, terdengar isakan kecil keluar melalui bibir sang pujaan hati.

"Biacaralah Kouki."

Tidak ada balasan, yang ada hanyalah genggaman Kouki makin erat pada tanggannya. Terasa air mata mulai membasahi tangannya. Sedikit bergetar, akhirnya Kouki membuka suara. Suara malaikat dengan haru terselip didalam setiap untaian katanya.

"Se-Sei-kun. Akan ada pendonor mata untukmu. Sei-kun akan bisa melihat kembali!"

_Apa yang kubilang, Furihata Kouki memang malaikatku bukan?_

The End

**Fict apa ini, kebut kejar seharian. Pemilihan kata celemotan hiks. **

**Gantung? Saya memang sengaja. **

**Saya ingin meminta pendapat reader reader sekalian. Fic ini di End kan disini saja, dilanjutkan berchapter, atau sekuel? Saya masih bingung ahaha**

**Terimakasih telah mambaca fiction ini!**

**Para reader dan para senpai yang memabaca fict ini saya harap mau meninggalkan jejak sedikit pada kolom review**

Thank you For reading

Sincerely love: Lolxove


End file.
